


Some People Are Worth Melting For

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [9]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 9, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, frozen, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: A talking snowman was the last thing Hecate Hardbroom expected to see on a quiet Sunday afternoon.





	Some People Are Worth Melting For

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompt: Frozen.
> 
> This prompt was inspired by one of the character's in Disney's Frozen, and I couldn't help but write a brief story where Hecate meets a talking snowman thanks to one of Mildred's drawings coming to life. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Hecate had decided to take a stroll down the school corridors early Sunday afternoon, the last thing she had expected to see was a mass of white rush towards her and grab her legs tightly.

“What on earth?” She looked down, her eyes widening wondering if she was seeing things.

“Hellooo.” An excited childlike voice said causing Hecate to wince at the sound.

“Miss Hardbroom, I can explain.”

Hecate looked up to see a breathless Mildred and Maud standing in front of her.

“Mildred Hubble, Maud Spellbody, I should have known you both would be the ones responsible for _this_.” Hecate hissed as she tried to push away the snowman who was currently hugging her. "Explain yourselves, _now_."

“You see, what happened, was I drew a snowman, then it just came to life.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Drawings do not magically come to life.” Hecate said eyes narrowed. “And _you_ ,” she looked down at the snowman. “Would you release me this instant!”

The snowman let go of Hecate’s legs and looked up at her in happiness. “I’m Wren and I like warm hugs.”

Hecate mentally counted to ten, wondering if this day could possibly get any worse. “If your magic brought him to life, surely your magic can reverse it?”

“We’ve tried, Miss Hardbroom.” Maud said stepping forward, “but it seems he’s now stuck here.”

“We’ll soon see about that, Maud Spellbody.”  The potion’s mistress looked down expecting to see the snowman still staring up at her only to find him gone.

Hecate looked around the corridor for any sign of the creature, when she heard a squeal of excitement coming from the Great Hall.

Mildred and Maud shared a look before following after Miss Hardbroom. The three of them entered the Great Hall to see the snowman standing in front of the Christmas tree looking up at in wonder.

“It’s so bright and beautiful.”

“Yes, well now you have seen the tree, it’s time you returned to where you came from.”

“But I love it here.” Wren turned to look at Hecate, “I finally have friends. We can bake cakes, tell stories while we sit by the fire.”

Hecate crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, “you aren’t the brightest snowman, are you?”

“You’ve noticed too. I was thinking of decorating myself with some crimson, or with some purple. What do you think?”

“I think I have finally gone insane since I’m still talking to an annoying snowman.”

“Gosh, you say the sweetest things.”

Mildred and Maud stood behind Miss Hardbroom trying to suppress the laughter they could feel wanting to break free.

“I’m glad you think so, but now it’s really time for you to go. Mildred, do you still have the original sheet of paper.”

Mildred walked forward and showed it to Miss Hardbroom.

“Good, now concentrate all your magic and imagine Wren I mean the snowman back on that sheet of paper.”

“I’ll try, Miss Hardbroom.”

Mildred closed her eyes and concentrated on picturing Wren as her original sketch before he came to life, but she found herself struggling to imagine it.

“It doesn’t seem to be working, Millie,” Maud said watching as Wren walked around the Great Hall in fascination.

Mildred opened her eyes with an air of defeat. It was hopeless. “Now what do we do, Miss Hardbroom.”

“We inform Miss Cackle, and hope she knows a way to reverse it.”

“Ooh, a fire.”

Hecate turned to see Wren run towards the fireplace, in excitement. “Next time you make a drawing come to life, Mildred Hubble, make sure it at least has a brain.”

Mildred didn’t get a chance to answer as she watched Miss Hardbroom run after the snowman trying to stop him from getting too close to the flames.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused the girls to turn to see Miss Cackle and Miss Drill enter the Great Hall.

“Miss Cackle, we need your help.”

“Is everything alright, Mildred?”

Mildred shook her head “not exactly, you see…”

“So this is what heat feels like?”

Ada shared a look with Dimity at hearing the childlike voice and walked over to the sound to investigate. When they saw the scene in front of them they couldn’t believe what they were witnessing.

“Would you get away from the fire! You’ll melt!”

“Some people are worth melting for.”

Dimity looked at the scene between shock and amusement. “Are my eyes deceiving me, Miss Cackle or is that a talking snowman?”

“I believe Miss Drill that is indeed a talking snowman,” Ada whispered as she watched Hecate tense as Wren pulled her into a hug.

“Hecate, who is your new friend?”

Wren looked up seeing two new arrivals and beamed happily running over to them, “I’m Wren.”

Hecate stood to her feet and turned to face Ada. “You have Mildred Hubble to thank for our new resident. He was a drawing that she made come to life.”

“A drawing?” Ada asked shocked, “I’ve never seen magic like this before?”

“I haven’t either and we don’t know how to return him back on to paper.”

“We could always wait until he melts?” Dimity said finding the snowman slightly creepy.

Hecate shot her a dark look, “We are not melting him. There has to be a way to reverse it.”

“Ooh I love your jumper! It’s so pink.” Ada looked down at Wren in amusement, and waved her hand, causing a miniature version of her jumper to appear on their frosty friend.

“Wow, I love it, I love it, I love it.” He looked down at it as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ada smiled, “And Hecate is right, we can’t melt him. He’s simply adorable.”

“Please don’t get attached, Ada. I would rather we didn’t have to look after a snowman for the rest of the winter season.” Hecate said, only to see that Ada wasn’t paying her any attention.

“I know, we should build a snowman,” Wren said jumping up and down clapping his hands, or rather twigs together.

“You are a snowman,” Dimity replied in amusement.

“Miss Drill, please don’t encourage him.”

Wren turned to Hecate and took her hand, his eyes pleading. “Please, can we build a snowman?”

Hecate looked from Wren to Ada silently pleading for the Headmistress to help her.

“Wren, while I’m sure Hecate would be happy to help you build a snowman we really need to get you home,” Ada told him softly. “But perhaps you can visit again some other time.”

“I would like that.”

“Good. Mildred, if you could bring me that sheet of paper, I believe it’s time to say goodbye.”

Mildred handed the paper over to Miss Cackle, who then placed it on the floor. “Wren, I need you to stand on the paper for me.”

The group watched as Wren looked at the sheet of paper in hesitation.

“It’s perfectly safe,” Hecate reassured him. “Think of it as an adventure.”

“An Adventure? Oh, I’ve always wanted to go on an adventure.” Wren said letting go of Hecate’s hand as he happily walked over to the sheet of paper and stood in the centre.

“Ready?” Ada asked looking at everyone in the hall, seeing them nod in agreement. “Let’s hope this works.”

_“Made of ice, built from snow_  
_Now is the time for you to go_  
_Server now this magic link,_  
_Return this snowman to paper and ink.”_

The group watched in mild fascination as the glow of light surrounded Wren, who watched the light in awe. “It’s so beautiful.”

The light grew gradually brighter, causing each of them to shield their eyes. When the glow faded, they noticed the snowman was also gone. They looked down to see Wren was now once again a drawing.

“I believe this belongs to you, Mildred,” Ada said picking up the sheet of paper.

“Thank you, Miss Cackle.” Mildred took the drawing from her already missing their new friend.

“I would advise that we keep what happened here our little secret.”

“Yes, Miss Cackle.”

“Good, now run along girls. Miss Hardbroom and I have some things to discuss.”

Ada waited until the girls had left the Great Hall, then turned to Hecate only to find her deputy had gone.  

“I had best go and find her.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, Miss Cackle,” Dimity reassured.

Ada smiled and placed a hand on Dimity’s arm, “I hope so, Miss Drill.”

The Headmistress transferred herself from the Great Hall and reappeared outside Hecate’s rooms. Gently knocking on the door, she waited for the other woman to answer. “Hecate, are you in there?”

“it was a few seconds when the door opened and Hecate moved aside to let her enter.

“Are you alright? You left in quite a hurry?”

“I’m fine, Ada. It’s just…”

“You grew attached to him, didn’t you?” Ada smiled sympathetically.

Hecate turned to hide her embarrassment, “perhaps a little. It was nice to have someone not run a mile whenever they see me.”

“Oh, Hecate. No one runs from you. The girls just don’t want to disappoint you. They idolise you.”

“Do they?” Hecate asked turning back to look at Ada wondering if she was just telling her that to protect her feelings.

“Yes, I would never lie to you, Hecate.”

Hecate was about to reply when there was a knock at her door. When she heard the voice on the other side, she clenched her hands into fists.

“Hecate? Do you want to build a snowman?”

“Miss Drill if you are not away from that door in five seconds I will personally turn you into a snowman!” Hecate shouted causing Ada to suppress a smile.

“It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”

Hecate having heard enough, marched to the door and quickly pulled it open to see Miss Drill take a step back.

“I gave you fair warning, Miss Drill.” Hecate hissed losing patience.

“Okay, bye,” Dimity said in the saddest tone she could muster while trying to keep a straight face as she ran down the corridor laughing.

Ada came up behind Hecate and placed a hand on the base of her back feeling her tense muscles beneath her hand.

“She honestly infuriates me, Ada.”

“I know." Ada said sympathetically, “but don’t take it personally. She is like that with everyone.”

“Yes, and all of this started thanks to Mildred Hubble making her drawing of a snowman come to life.”  

“You have to hand to it her, Hecate. It was quite creative, and the snowman was adorable. He reminded me of a snowman from that film we recently watched and the ice queen gave him a snow cloud so he wouldn’t melt in Summer. Do you remember?”

“I remember, you didn’t stop singing one particular song for days. Though I did consider a snow cloud if we couldn’t return him.”  Hecate admitted in embarrassment.

“Hmm, it seems he would have his own Elsa.”

“Who?” Hecate asked confused having only been partially interested in the movie.

Ada smiled fondly, “The ice queen, but if it makes you feel any better I could turn Dimity into that snowman for you if you so desire.”

Hecate turned and looked down at Ada with a small smile. “Give me some time to think about it.”

“Very well, Elsa, I mean Hecate.”

“I would be very careful Ada you may not be able to handle the cold,” Hecate warned her with an amused smile.

“Truthfully Hecate,” Ada whispered wrapping her arms around Hecate’s waist. “The cold never bothered me anyway.”

Ada pulled her in close to her chest and leaned up to capture her lips in a slow and tender kiss, unaware that there being watched from further down the corridor.

“They look so sweet together,” Maud muttered.

“It seems love or even a talking snowman can melt the hardest of hearts,” Dimity told the girls who all nodded in agreement. “Come on, girl's, let’s go before we’re caught.”

The girls and Miss Drill froze when they heard the un-amused voice of Miss Hardbroom echo around them.

“I would take Miss Drill’s advice, Mildred Hubble.”

The girls and Dimity turned to see Miss Hardbroom materialize behind them, “If there is one thing I cannot abide by is eavesdroppers. Now, _go_!”

“I thought it was a talking snowman?” Dimity said seeing Hecate’s eyes to widen in anger. “On second thoughts, gotta go, girls,” Dimity said before running down the corridor.

Miss Hardbroom turned on two girls causing them to smile nervously, “We’re just going to go too, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred said sheepishly as the two of them followed after Miss Drill.

“I believe that will be the end of it, Hecate,” Ada said appearing next to the potion’s mistress.

“I hope so, Ada. I wish they would just… let it go.”

“Did you just…”

“Yes, I do know how to make a joke now and again,” Hecate smirked pressing another kiss to Ada’s lips not wishing to dwell any longer on talking snowmen or Dimity Drill. 

 


End file.
